


World

by mahounostair



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Fluff, M/M, in a good way, iori is so in love with riku it hurts, tenn and idolish7 are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: To Izumi Iori, Nanase Riku is his whole world.





	World

**Author's Note:**

> ok im not sure when this takes place but i dont think its on the 3rd part of the story, so more like 1-2nd part (not like they love each other less on 3rd part but they are Happy /Happy/ here so:(  
> also!!! warning!! i uh, didnt beta read this so if there are some weird typos im sorry:((

To Izumi Iori, Nanase Riku is his whole world.

He loves, for example, seeing him sleep beside him when he gets tired after practicing. He knows -better than anyone- how much Riku overworks himself and how little does he listen to someone when telling him to go rest. Seeing the older sleep, with the most placid smile ever, is one of the most calming sight in the whole world.

Because Nanase Riku is his whole world.

If we are talking about loving, he loves when Riku gets excited over the smallest things, because his red eyes lights up as if they were going to become flashlights; their light appearing of pure admiration and fondness. Seeing Riku with that enthusiasm, pleading for everyone to come see with him or for a little longer to see, is one of the most tender image he has had the pleasure to see in the whole world.

Because Nanase Riku is his whole world.

We can talk too about when Riku becomes serious, piercing gaze on his face and such a hoarding aura, because he never stops until getting what he’s looking for. The passionate fervour he radiates and the proffesionality which he use to go all the way out are enough for Iori to look at Riku with the strongest admiration in the whole world.

Because Nananase Riku is his whole world.

Or when he feels some sort of hurting pinch on his chest when Riku meets his brother, because Iori knows how much love they hold for one another, but Riku is afraid those feelings aren’t real, and his expression turns vulnerable and sad, the saddest expression he has seen in the whole world.

Because Nanase Riku is his whole world.

But when the seven of them are together, doing the most daily-life thing, Riku’s face turns calm, too calm that Iori, besides smiling uncounciously, gets the urge of going to sleep thinking about it. Everytime Iori sleeps thinking about Riku, he wakes up with the most charged batteries in the whole world.

Because Nanase Riku is his whole world.

We can take for an example too when Riku gets mad over stupid little things, because, although it gets on Iori’s nerves, he knows that that’s just Riku’s inmaturity getting the best of him. His mad face over something so trivial as stealing some food on his plate is something that Iori won’t trade for anything in the whole world.

Because Nanase Riku is his whole world.

And when they are face to face with their fans, on the stage, on fanmeetings, in the street, signing autographs; Riku’s eyes are little galaxies full of stars, and those stars is the adoration he feels for what he does. Because he loves it, he loves it more than anything, and there’s no other thing that could make Iori more full in the whole world.

Becuase Nanase Riku is his whole world.

But, the momento Iori feels fuller, that he feels he couldn’t get any more complete, is when they are together. When, without saying a single word, they know they are there for each other. When they hold hands without noticing, when they kiss each other out of happines uncounsciously, when they recieve good news and the firts reaction they have is to look at each other so quickly the others don’t have time to react, or when their minds connect and their gazes turn to each other, smiling at he other with so much fondness and tenderness it’s like the other holds in their hands their whole worlds.

Because, of course, to Izumi Iori, Nanase Riku is his whole world.

But, to Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori also is his whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with id7 on twitter: @mahounostairs  
> i cant believe ive been here since first day and never uploaded anything:( stan ioriku and listen to some bts too bts said stan idolish7 and idolish7 said stan bts ^____^


End file.
